


I knew it.

by Girbeagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Femslash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: Вейл всегда подозревала, что между Шоном и Сином есть какое-то напряжение.
Relationships: Шон/Син





	I knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> не ебу что это но это переписанный мною фанфик с прошлого года

Вейл всегда подозревала, что между Шоном и Сином есть какое-то напряжение. 

Вспоминается, как они в первый раз встретились в лагере: второй был бесячим и гиперактивным. Первого она знала года три, если не учитывать перерыв между их первой и второй встречей. Син был энергичным пацаном, младше, чем Вейл и Шон и часто творил различные пакости, чем слегка раздражал вожатых.

В лагере так же было ещё пару человек: давняя знакомая Вейл, Дана, её энергичная подруга, которую девушка ошибочно посчитала близнецом Даны из-за некой схожести во внешности, Октавия, отстраненный парень по имени Игль, с которым впоследствии Вейл всё же подружилась, и Лара, которая особо в объяснениях не нуждается: близкая подруга девушки со школы, хотя присутствовало ощущение, что они знакомы с пеленок. Кажись, ещё была Ния, с которой особо никто не общался.

Каждый, кто не был знаком друг с другом, остерегались товарищей по отряду. Но со временем то ли Шон, то ли Син, то ли сама Вейл принялись окрепчать коллектив посиделками, походами с вожатыми на море и просто различными беседами. Уже к пятому дню все очень близко общались и могли быть уверены друг в друге, хоть время их пребывания вместе было лишь немногим больше недели.

Лагерь окончился через десять дней после дня прибытия отряда на базу, но было чувство, что прошло всего пару суток. Сразу в голову приходит образ того, как Дана и Октавия плакали, яростно обнимая друг друга, впиваясь ногтями в майки. Син тоже сидел на шезлонге, унывая по какому-то поводу, Шон тоже не решил скупаться на слёзы. Часть вечера девушка провела с Иглем, сидя на террасе на втором этаже и философствуя о том, случайно ли они все встретились, или нет. Он всегда казался очень странным закрытым, но собеседник от него отпад, и ты ещё от его теорий по различным поводам будешь сидеть в экзистенциальном кризисе с месяц.

Затем к ним на этаж поднялась Лара, спросив, будут ли они играть в бутылочку в зале. Вейл согласилась практически без колебаний, надеясь, что будет просто ржать с того, что там будет происходить, а вот Игль ещё очень долго думал, хотя поддерживающий любой движ толчок Лары его заставил согласиться.

Ребята сидели на полу, весело болтая и вспоминая дни, которые провели вместе, пока выбранная пара играли в правду или действие. Ничего лютого и безбашенного никто не делал, ведь имели в голове то, что может зайти одна из вожатых и накричать. Максимум, что было, так это Син, который сидел на коленках у Нии, из-за чего девушка была не особо довольна.

Была очередь Лары крутить, и крышка указала на Шона, который что-то яростно рассуждал с Даной. 

― Правда или действие? ― окликнула парня вопросом девушка, дабы отвлечь русого от разговоров с девушкой.

― Правда, ― выдохнул он.

― Ты чё, ссыкло? ― тихо посмеялась Дана, прикрыв рот рукой, ― Всё время правду выбираешь. Слабо действие выбрать?

― Я не хочу умереть вообще-то, Дан, ― хмыкнул он, и, когда парень повернулся к кругу, где сидели все его товарищи, шатенка спросила:

― Ты передергивал на кого-нибудь, кто сейчас в этой комнате?

Ладно, этот вопрос очень идиотский, но в репертуаре самой Лары. Лучшее решение тут было бы отшутиться в духе “А сама на кого дрочишь?”, или как там это можно перефразировать. По мнению Вейл, так бы сделала половина тех, кто находится в зале. Сама она бы просто покачала головой, и продолжила бы сидеть с каменной миной. Шон же просто медленно кивнул и с покрасневшими ушами принялся крутить бутылку. 

― Спорим, что на кого-то из пацанов, ну… Это самое, ― тихо сказала девушка, поближе придвинувшись к Вейл и сверля взглядом, ― Я очень сомневаюсь, что он гетеро. 

Так делать некрасиво, обсуждать ориентацию твоего, нет, вашего, фактически, друга. Но шатенка вздохнула и решила посплетничать вместе с Ларой:

― Лар, я его знаю дольше, чем ты, и знаешь… Твои догадки имеют место быть, ― подтвердила слова своей подруги девушка. 

― Спорим, что это Син? ― выдвинула догадку Лара. 

Почему-то Вейл это показалось, вроде, логичным. Да, Шон откровенно пялился на их общего товарища по лагерю и краснел, когда кто-нибудь вытягивал парня из своеобразного транса, но мало ли, что он мог думать в тот момент. Вейл ― не телепатка и не чтец мыслей, поэтому стоит выдвигать такие неуместные и некультурные догадки. Люди создания довольно простые: их интересует жизнь соседа больше их, поэтому люди сплетничают и страдают таким тупым занятием.

Хотя, это был первый момент, когда Вейл могла представить, что между ними что-то могло быть.

Шатенку вынул из потока мыслей толчок в локоть от Октавии, сидящей рядом и фраза, мол крути бутылку. Её кончик после ленивой закрутки указал на Дану.

― Правда или действие? ― лениво спросила Вейл.

― Давай правду, ― после этого последовало “И кто ещё тут ссыкло?...” от Шона, на которое никто не обратил внимание. Вейл решила присоединиться к Ларе и задать вопрос, относящийся напрямую к тем, кто сидит в этой комнате:

― С кем ты представляешь себя в отношениях из тех, кто здесь находится? ― ничего лучше, чем это в голову прийти не могло.

― Ох, хороший вопрос, ― констатировала девушка, ― Я не могу испытывать к кому-то романтических чувств. Вот, прям никак. Всю свою жизнь я обманывала себя тем, что мне кто-то нравится, но это был лишь обман, чтобы как-то вписаться в окружающее меня общество. 

― Друзья с привилегиями существуют ещё, ― невпопад сказал Син, засунув в рот чупа чупс. 

― Эта штука мне больше по душе, ― ответ девушку слегка не устроил, поэтому она решила перефразировать вопрос.

― Ладно, с кем бы ты дружила с привилегиями в этой комнате, будь у тебя выбор? ― хоть девушка и могла отказаться отвечать на второй вопрос, русая приложила палец к подбородку и, немного подумав, уверенно ответила:

― Однозначно Октавия, ― брюнетка удивленно потаращилась на свою подругу.

― Ты шутишь? ― удивленно спросила девушка. Дана расстроенно вздохнула и увела взгляд.

― Давай потом об этом поговорим, хорошо? ― Октавия кивнула. В комнате повисла тишина, громко тведящая о том, что сейчас произошло кое-что серьезное.

― Так, давайте не вешать носы и дальше базарить. Как-то грустно стало, ― сказал Игль, и каждый согласился с высказыванием их обычно тихого друга. 

Дана закрутила бутылку, и крышка указала на Сина, который доедал леденец. Парень моментально сделал вид, что весь во внимании. Все в этой комнате знали, что пацан выберет действие, но ради формальности Дана всё же спросила:

― Правда или действие? 

― Действие, конечно. И пожестче! ― попросил юнец. Вейл ментально хлопнула рукой себе по лбу, а остальные принялись ждать, когда блондинке придет в голову задание для пацана, но долго ожидать не пришлось.

― Поцелуй кого-нибудь в этой комнате! ― задание, с одной стороны, очень типичное для такой игры, но с другой было слишком идиотским. В чем смысл этого слюнообмена? 

― Кого угодно можно? ― энергично спросил парниша, Дана кивнула, ― Шон, иди сюда. 

Лара хрюкнула себе в руку, Дана, Октавия, Игль и Ния просто удивленно покосились на Сина, а Вейл лишь ухмыльнулась и продолжила переписываться со своей подругой. Почему он не выбрал девушку, например, ну же Нию или Дану? Ладно, но почему он не мог просто отмахнуться от задания и устроить какую-то клоунаду, как он   
это часто любит делать? Сам Шон сейчас выглядел настолько потрясенно, что это нельзя описать словами. Было непонятно, рад он, или рассержен. Хотя, скорее всего, второй вариант верен, ведь Син часто творил различный бред, который никак не объяснялся самим виновником торжества. 

Шон придвинулся к Сину и нервно спросил:

― Куда? 

― В щеку, конечно, ― ответил он, ― А ты уже хочешь на новый уровень перейти, я так понимаю? ― игриво спросил Син, хитро улыбнувшись и только усугубляя всю ситуацию.

― Давай уже! ― воскликнул Шон, подставляя правую щеку и забыв о том, что на них сейчас смотрят их друзья, которые думали, что это всё выглядит очень глупо и неловко. 

Син шустро клюнул парня в щеку, и вернулся на своё место, закрутив бутылку. Вейл даже на секунду увидела, как Шон улыбнулся, а потом смущенно сел обратно на своё место.

В принципе, с того момента у девушки и появились догадки по поводу того, что происходит между её друзьями.

***

С момента приезда ребят прошла неделя. Они сидели в кафе и обсуждали то, как вернулись в свой привычный ритм жизни: Лара и Вейл сломали себе режим сна, Шон занимался рукоделием, Дана и Октавия гуляли, Син катался на велосипеде каждый день, а Игль просто был Иглем и ничем не поделился. Ния же не пришла на встречу, сославшись на какие-то проблемы дома. Все просто понимающе сказали, что все нормально, и они могу погулять в следующий раз. После этого Ния с ними не общалась.

Встреча была довольно веселой и уместной, ведь они уже успели соскучиться друг за другом. Лара рассказывала о каких-то безбашенных планах, Шон предлагал сходить в котокафе, на что Син фыркнул «Тебе меня мало, мяу?» (тот факт, что над этим громко хохотала Лара, и что Шон сидел с лицом, цветом как у помидора, был понятен сразу), Дана топила за идею сходить побухать, Октавия была вместе с ней заодно, а Игль просто периодически спрашивал у Вейл, не хочет ли она сходить свежим воздухом подышать, и играл на укулеле.

Эта группа стала ей, как родной. Все эти разговоры, встречи, которые у них были, радовали, поэтому Вейл наслаждалась тем, что имеет. 

Дискуссия плавно и гармонично перетекала из одной темы в другую, каждый проводил время, которое им было отведено на встречи. Они с каждым разом становились все короче и короче, да и Октавия с Даной на них практически не заявлялись.

Последняя училась с Вейл в одной школе какой-то период в параллельном десятом классе, и они даже хорошо ладили. Дана в какой-то момент всё же рассказала, что после того, как они поиграли в бутылочку, то поговорили и разрешили всё недоразумение, которое было между ними. Вейл сначала подумала, что девушка просто выбрала кого-то из ребят, которые были с ними в лагере, но, к счастью или к сожалению, девушка была серьёзна. 

Вейл со временем почти потеряла со всеми контакт и общалась только с Шоном и, естественно, с Ларой. Её близкие друзья, к сожалению, между собой что-то не поладили, но это не было великой потерей. Дана уехала из города, от Октавии ни слуху, ни духу, а Игль редко отписывал, дабы показать, что жив, Син вел себя также, как и длинноволосый. 

Пока не наступило лето, и мать Вейл не сказала, что вновь организовали поездку в её так любимую базу, именуемую “Зимняя”.

***

― Девчат, у меня тут вопрос назрел, ― сказал Игль, когда девушки уселись на кресла на террасе, которая находилась на втором этаже. 

Приезд был три дня назад, но в лагере много чего изменилось: в их отряде отныне стало две группы, в одной из которых было семь подростков, а в другой с десяток детей, возрастом младше десяти, но старше шести лет. Из всех ребят, которые были между собой знакомы, только поехали Лара с Вейл, Игль, Шон и Син. Были ещё двое ребят, которых они не знали, но, кажется, они были братом и сестрой. Общение с ними не заладилось, особенно с парнишей, поэтому они решили тусоваться кучкой, которой они всегда общались.

― Что уже стрялось? ― тихо поинтересовалась Лара, придвинувшись ближе к компании, ведь сейчас ночь на дворе, а получить по шее от новых вожатых или разбудить мелочь не хочется.

― Помните, что произошло в конце прошлого года там? ― парень кивнул головой в сторону актового зала, дверь которого была нынче закрыта, ведь время заполночь. Каждая кивнула.

― Тогда произошло много чего, ― вдобавок сказала Вейл, ― О чем конкретно ты говоришь? 

― О Шоне и Сине, конечно! ― воскликнул он, но Вейл шикнула, приложив палец к губам, ― А, ой, простите. Ну, короче, вы поняли.

― Кстати, по поводу них. Они как-то… Странно себя ведут. Обычно они бы болтали и вместе бы тусовались. А сейчас… — Вейл приостановилась.

— Сейчас Шон мне ноется, мол как его всё задолбало, — сказал Игль.

— А Син мне действует на нервы, — раздражённо продолжила Лара.

— Я вас понимаю, даже слишком хорошо, — вздохнула Вейл, откинув спину на раскладушку, — Ещё у них большую часть времени кислые мины какие-то. У меня такое ощущение, что это как-то связано с прошлогодней хуйней.

— Но тут одно противоречие есть, — отметил Игль, а Вейл издала вопросительный звук, мол, говори давай, — Всё время, которое мы провели в кафешках, они также близко общались, как и в лагере в прошлом году.

— Может они в поезде как-то не заладили? Или между ними что-то случилось? — размышляла Лара, выдвигая возможные варианты.

— Я сидела в купе с этими двумя оболтусами, и все было, кажется, в порядке, — распепелила первое предположение Вейл.

— Значит что-то между ними произошло в первый день. Но кто его знает… — вздохнул Игль, — Может у них странные ассоциации, связанные с залом?

— Такое тоже может быть, — прокомментировала Лара. 

— Давайте пока просто немного подождем, ибо мы ничего в такой ситуации не сделаем, — предложила Вейл, и её товарищи кивнули. 

Через пару минут оно разошлись по номерам, и кто бы знал, что в соседнем номере печалится один парниша, который понимает, что на его чувства не ответят взаимностью.

***

— И что у вас там? — спросил Игль, вновь усаживаясь на раскладушку на террасе. 

— Ничего нового, всё стабильненько, — вздохнула Вейл, а Лара лишь согласно кивнула, плюхнувшись рядом с девушкой.

Ребята какой-то период пялились на полумесяц и звёзды, которые были в небе, и думали обо всем, что можно. Вид романтичный. Внезапно любование прервала фраза Игля:

— Может реально всё нормально, и мы паримся из-за пустяка?

Вероятность этого велика. Может пацаны просто поругались, а они надумали, что это связано с ерундой, которая произошла год назад? Да и ещё было возможно, что они об этом забыли. Тишина снова остановилась из-за стука кулаком о подлокотник на стуле:

— Спорим, что Шон и Син замутят к концу лагеря? — азартно спросила Лара.

— Чего, нет! — принялся моментально отрицать Игль после секундного молчания.

— Для этого есть все предпосылки.

— Но ты в них просто видишь гомосексуальный подтекст, хотя это могут быть просто совпадения, — парировал Игль.

— Тоже может быть, но не пройдет время, не узнаешь, — парниша вздохнул и сказал:

— Если в споре проиграешь ты, то платишь сто гривен.

— Если ты, то платишь сто пятьдесят, — Лара усмехнулась и протянула руку, которую Игорь пожал, — Эй, Вейл, разбей!

Вейл разделила руки её товарищей, и её подруга спросила:

— А ты на что ставишь?

— Я пока не могу быть ни в чем уверена, но со временем я могу точно сказать, что я думаю по этому поводу, — на одном вздохе ответила она, — И вообще. Если я буду права, то заплатите мне половину от суммы, которую вы выиграли. 

— Ладно, — ответили оба ранее споривших. 

Снова сон в кровати. Один из юнцов не понимает, что происходит в его голове, и почему он хочет поцеловать своего друга.

***

Шестой день лагеря. Вейл сидит в номере, который делит с Ларой, и читает одну из книг которые взяла с собой. Девушка не выходит на улицу, ведь у неё обгорел нос, который ещё очень сильно печет. Внезапно, в стеклянную дверь с улицы постучали.

— Эй, Вей, выходи! — крикнул Син. Вейл же, слегка покрутив шестернями в голове, поняла, что это отличный шанс что-то выведать со своей стороны и как-то повлиять на спор, который затеяли её друзья.

— Ок-ок, ща, погоди, — девушка спрыгнула с кровати, надела шлепки и открыла дверь, но всё ещё стояла в проходе, — Чё стряслось? Я думала, ты плавать будешь.

— Не-а, у меня сгорела спина, — очень спокойно пояснил парень. Вейл шокировано раскрыла глаза и приоткрыла рот.

— Да ты шутишь! Опять?!

— Но мы сейчас в одной лодке, — отметил коротышка, поправляя своё кигуруми, которое он носит, почти не снимая, — И вообще, мне скучно, можно я у тебя посижу до занятия?

— А, да без базара, — согласилась девушка, приглашая Сина в номер.

Юноша плюхнулся на кровать девушки, пока та переместилась на кресло и продолжила читать. Книга была и вправду интересной, но Вейл всё же поглядывала на пацана, который иногда что-то спрашивал. Взгляд у него был слегка грустным и отчего-то запутанным. Что-то и вправду произошло? 

Захлопнув книжку и запомнив страницу, на которой девушка остановилась, Вейл подошла к Сину и спросила:

— Что-то произошло? Ты сам не свой. Какой-то грустный и будто в воду опущенный.

— Сказала та, которую я буквально вчера пытался утопить в бассейне, — младший хитро ухмыльнулся, а девушка раздражённо увела взгляд.

— Но я серьёзно. Что-то случилось? — Син грустно вздохнул, и тихо задал вопрос:

— Ты же никому не расскажешь, верно? — «Значит реально что-то серьезное», — подумала шатенка и кивнула, — Эх, как бы это сказать… Мне, наверное, нравится _кое-кто_ из лагеря. И я не понимаю, чё мне с этим дерьмом делать. 

— Оке-е-ей, любовные дела — не совсем моя ниша, но может я смогу чем-то помочь. В плане не знаешь, что делать? 

— Ну, _он_ на- Она начала отдаляться от меня, и я не уверен, видит ли она во мне друга даже, — Он? И отдаляться? Пахнет чем-то знакомым. Но девушка решила спросить кое-что, чтобы добить пацана:

— Это началось в этом году, я так понимаю? — Син слабо кивнул.

— В прошлом всё было хорошо, мы заебенно общались, а в этом… 

— А в этом _он_ перестал с тобой общаться, да? — перебила юнца девушка, на что тот окинул её сконфуженным взглядом.

— Не понял?

— Чел, это понятно, что тебе "наверное" нравится Шон. Вы отдалились сейчас из-за воспоминаний о последнем дне лагеря в прошлом году и не общаетесь из-за этого, да? — конфуз на лице сменился шоком.

— Скажи честно, ты Шерлок или Ванга?

— Ничего из этого, — девушка покачала головой и удивилась тому, что выстроенная ей цепочка мыслей оказалась верной.

— Но да. Ты права, — тон голоса стал более грустным, — Просто… В первый день лагеря меня Шон позвал в этот зал и просто из ниоткуда попросил забыть о том случае и минимально общаться с ним. 

— Вот оно как, — девушка выпятила нижнюю губу вперёд и немного оказалась в шоке.

— Я теперь жалею, что выбрал Шона тогда. 

— Слушай, это не твоя вина, — Вейл хлопнула пацана по плечу и поддерживающе улыбнулась, — Ты бы не знал тогда, к каким последствиям это привело бы сейчас. Не переживай, я уверена на все сто, что твои чувства будут взаимны.

— С-с-спасибо, но… Я даже не уверен нравится ли мне он. Мне просто хочется расцеловать его глупое лицо и-

— Нравится. Он тебе точно нравится, — Вейл поняла, что в её окружении появился влюбленный идиот.

***

— Какой раз мы уже тут собираемся? — спросила Вейл, поднявшись по лестнице и преодолев последнюю ступень.

— Кажется, третий… Но у нас есть важная цель! — негромко воскликнула Лара, хлопнув в ладоши.

Их нынешняя посиделка оказалась немного иной и отличалась от прошлых двух: тогда они собирались ближе к полуночи, а сейчас только около восьми вечера. Небо потемнело, народ бегает на первом этаже и ещё не спит, но ребята надеются, что их никто не потревожит. Сегодня должна была быть какая-то дискотека, но все из старшей группы разошлись, а мелочь находится с вожатыми и своими родителями в альтанке. Тройка решила воспользоваться моментом и, чтобы не рисковать своими задницами на ночь глядя, решили собраться сейчас.

— Ладно, что вы нарыли? — поинтересовалась Вейл, сев на кресло. Внешне она ничего не выдала, но внутренне хитро посмеялась.

— Я — ничего, — расстроенно сказала Лара, вздохнув.

— А я вот нашёл кое-какой кусок ценной информации! — заинтересовал девушек Игль, затянув потуже хвост, — Я с Шоном, вот, поговорил вчера утром, когда вы на море уезжали. Он мне ныл о безответной любви, и я спросил, кто ему так нравится. Ну, угадайте, что он ответил.

— Ему нравится Вейл? — посмеялась девушка в кулак. Сама упоминаемая дала ей подзатыльник, на что та просто хмыкнула, — Ладно, ладно, ему наш гиперактивный енот нравится.

— Ну, да, он уже год убивается по Сину.

— Стоп, год?! — удивилась Лара, а Вейл лишь удивленно подняла брови. Парень ей ничего не говорил по этому поводу, даже несмотря на тот факт, что они близкие друзья. Слишком уж странно это всё. Игль кивнул на заданный ему вопрос, — То есть с тех пор, как…

— Без понятия. Короче, сам факт есть. Осталось ждать, когда кто-то из них сделает свой шаг. 

Они ещё недолго поговорили и разошлись по номерам.

— Как ты думаешь, кто выиграет в споре? — спросила Лара, когда девушки пришли в номер. 

— Думаю, что ты, — честно ответила девушка, скинув с ног мокасины и надев шлепки. 

— Серьезно? — Вейл кивнула, — Хм, хорошо. Но давай не загадывать, ибо до конца лагеря ещё три дня. А теперь пиздуем на улицу хавать! — радостно сказала Лара, подойдя к шкафу, дабы найти что-то поудобнее, чем платье. 

Вейл хитро улыбнулась и ждала исхода этого спора. 

***

Восьмой день лагеря. Все поехали на море, собрав свои сумки и натянув шляпы на головы. Дети стояли рядом со своими родителями и о чем-то довольно лепетали. Шона попросили остаться, потому что он был единственным более менее ответственным человеком из всей кучки, которая была на базе. Ему поручили разрисовать декорации к предстоящему выступлению, которое подростки готовят на занятиях, происходящие дважды в день. Также на базе остались Син, кожа спины которого больше похожа цветом на рака, и Вейл, которая вызвалась помочь Шону с декорациями, отмазавшись простым “у меня сгорело лицо, пощадите”.

Сидели они в зале. Рука девушки с кистью между пальцами скользила по местам на бумаге, очерченными контурами простого карандаша. Шон тоже красил то, что было нарисовано на бумаге. Син же лежал поперек кресла и игрался в телефоне. Так длилось минут двадцать, может около получаса. Вейл кинула на Сина раздраженный взгляд и спросила:

— Не хочешь нам помочь? — тот лишь пожал плечами и хмыкнул.

— Не-а. Мне лень.

— Мне как-то похуй на то, что тебе лень, — честно высказалась девушка, а затем встала, — Я пойду поменяю воду и что-то попить возьму. Испортишь — будешь сам перекрашивать, — шатенка взглянула на Сина и, взяв стаканчик с водой направилась в ванную, которая была в зале.

Вейл задумалась. Шон и Син реально между собой не говорили, всё это как-то… Слишком непривычно. Шатенка по-быстрому набрала воду и вылетела из зала, слыша за собой какой-то лепет.

Могла бы — девушка бы как-то попыталась их помирить. В человеческой психологии и взаимоотношениях с людьми она не эксперт, и посоветовать она особо ничего не смогла бы. В какой-то степени её волновал не спор, который затеяли её близкая подруга и её товарищ философ, тренькающий на укулеле. В основном её беспокоило то, что будет если они поговорят. Придут ли они к единому консенсусу? Всё ли будет хорошо? 

С этими мыслями девушка схватила бутылку фанты, и, надеясь о том, что после приезда и того, как разрисуют украшения на сцену, сможет спросить у Сина, как он попытается выяснить отношения со своей пассией. 

Хотя, зайдя в зал, она обнаружила что-то мурлыкающего Сина, сидящего на коленях у Шона, развалившегося в кресле. Вейл очень удивилась данной сцене, ведь они же, кажется не разговаривали всё время, пока были в лагере. Нет, это её сраное воображение шалит? Похлопав глазами, девушка поняла, что это всё не является плодом её фантазии. 

— Ребят, вы тут ничего не засрали? — решила спросить девушка, дабы кое-как отвлечь парней от своего, похоже разговора. Те повернулись, и их лица от смущения покрылись румянцем. Ну, щеки стали цветом как помидоры или как спина того же Сина. 

— А, эм, ну- Нет, нет, — запинаясь сказал Шон. Вейл уже была в зале и могла приглянуться к парням. “Стоп, это чё, засос на шее?” — подумала девушка, приглядевшись к своему одногодке. Та хмыкнула и подошла к месту, где сидела ранее, пробормотав себе под нос:

— Так и знала, что вы педики, — парни лишь удивленно обернулись на девушку, и Шон завопил:

— Э-э-эй, всё не так! — Вейл лишь понимающе улыбнулась.

Спор выигран. 


End file.
